frontmissionfandomcom-20200214-history
Getty
The Getty (Japanese: ゲイティ) is a wanzer model that appeared in Front Mission 3. It is produced by an English corporation within the E.C. (European Community) known as Sender. Overview * In Front Mission 3: The Getty is characterized by below average durability with decent accuracy when compared with wanzers of similar weight-to-power ratio. It is further hampered by ** The body chassis has below average durability (hit point pool) and average damage class modifiers (Def-C Upgrade; to reduce damage from either impact, piercing, or fire type damage specifically by a certain percent). ** The arms are not too durable when compared to those with similar weight and role, but it does have decent accuracy upgrades. ** The legs are fairly durability but they do not have great agility and only average mobility with poor evasion. Deployments *In Front Mission 3, the Getty can be seen in Emma's storyline if the main protagonist triggers the encounter with Xiang Mei Li. Otherwise, other than the player purchasing the Getty for their own use, there is no personnel seen piloting this wanzer. Models Getty (''Front Mission 3'') Overall= Statistics Chart (At maximum upgrade level.) |-|Body= Body Statistic Progression Chart |-|Arms= Arms Statistic Progression Chart |-|Legs= Legs Statistic Progression Chart Known Pilots *Xiang Mei Li - A former Rapid Reaction Force soldier and possible party member who may be countered during Emma's storyline in Longsheng, Da Han Zhong. Gallery File:FM3 Getty.jpg|''Front Mission 3'' concept art for the wanzer Getty. File:FM3 Getty SenderProduct.jpg|The wanzer Getty seen on the Sender corporate website in Front Mission 3. Trivia *In Front Mission 3, battle skills are learned by equipping specific wanzer parts. When equipped, Getty gave: **RevengeIII (Body) - The battle skill may trigger if the enemy wanzer fires first and does more damage than the player's wanzer would be able to produce. Once the battle skill activates, the player wanzer will deal double the damage back - unaffected by the enemy wanzer's Def-C/DCM - to the attacking wanzer with their weapon attack. **Firing Squad (Arms) - This battle skill may activate if two party members are in shooting range of the target the player wanzer is about to fire at. Once the battle skill triggers, the chosen two party members fire at the target wanzer first (along with stating small line of supporting dialogue) and the player will fire at the target wanzer last. ***The battle skill can work with any ranged weapon. ***The skill may not trigger if there are not exactly two supporting party members in shooting range of the target wanzer. ***The allies who assist you in shooting the target wanzer do not consume Action Points for their attacks. ***If the assisting ally has a left and right ranged weapon equipped, then it may be that the weapon chosen to be used in the assisting attack is determined by random. (unconfirmed) **E-Skill2 (Legs) - The battle skill reduces the enemy weapon skill by 2 levels. This skill cannot trigger if the enemy weapon skill is at the lowest rank (level "A"). *The original name for the Getty was "Gaety" which in turn is very similar to the English word "gaiety". Category:Wanzers